


Can’t Stay Mad

by clownbee



Series: ♡ LuSan // SanLu Drabble Collection ♡ [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Drabble Collection, Embarrassment, Fluff, Help I Hate Zoom, LuSan, M/M, One Shot Collection, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SanLu, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownbee/pseuds/clownbee
Summary: He buried his head into the sheets and pillows that laid on the bed, a poor attempt of hiding his glowing red face. The smile that was on his face while doing so was almost giddy, but what could the blond man say? The moron always made him happy.The flushed cook pulled his face up from the covers, to completely face and look at the moron he grew much fond of. Sanji pouted on his still flaring face and bashfully mumbled his next line.“I love you too, idiot.”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: ♡ LuSan // SanLu Drabble Collection ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Can’t Stay Mad

Luffy withdrew his cock from Sanji, ever so slowly, just to see what reaction he would get out of his favorite cook. The Straw-Hat Captain could be a little shit whenever he wanted to be one.

“You bastard,” Sanji groaned as he felt semen leak out of him when Luffy fully pulled out. Which meant the ejaculation would get onto the bed, and unfortunately stain the sheet. That would make a certain red-hair navigator furious, just the thought of that made the older male shoot an annoyed glare at the younger one.

“Y-you came inside me, again...” Luffy just laughed, simply brushing the thought of Nami killing them aside, and the weak glare he got. Nami and money were to be dealt with later, and the glare that got shot at him was almost cute.

“Ah? You like it though, right, Sanji?” The blond didn’t reply as his face became crimson red, though that was all the response Luffy needed. Brushing out a piece of hair that clung into the cook’s sweaty face, the captain leaned in to place a kiss on the other male’s face. Just where his eyebrows were located too. Sanji could feel the boy grin through the peck, and he couldn’t stop the one pulling on his lips. That only made his pathetic attempt of being mad at the boy meaningless. His fierce red face toned down a bit, only for it to come back at full force when he heard what Luffy said next.

“I love you,” Luffy gently spoke with a smile plastered on his face. The smile was filled with so much love and the sentence was so simple, but it made Sanji go dizzy — because he knew that those smiles and words were different from the other times he normally did and said them. These were only reserved for him.

He buried his head into the sheets and pillows that laid on the bed, a poor attempt of hiding his returned glowing red face. The smile that was on his face while doing so was almost giddy, but what could the blond man say? The moron always made him happy.

The flushed cook pulled his face up from the covers, to completely face and look at the moron he grew much fond of. Sanji pouted on his still flaring face and bashfully mumbled his next line.

“I love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. This is just something I typed instead of doing my homework, but shit, my eyes burn from the constant screen time. I fucking hate Zoom too. Well, say goodbye to my already messed up sleeping schedule.


End file.
